nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type Wiki:Moderator requests
This is the page where you can apply to become a moderator. You must apply here to be considered as a moderator. Remember to sign your posts using four tildes ~~~~ for your signature at the end of your post. *List of archived requests User:Night Darkness 2019 * Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hello. I would like to be considered to becoming a Discussion Moderator because I've been a member of this wiki for about 10 months now, and I am on frequently. I've seen quite a few unnecessary and duplicate polls posted throughout here. I'm experienced with wiki and know how this wiki works, and I know majority of the staff here from discord. I will be on frequently during the day and will be moderating the wiki. ~~~~ User:Hi1123 * Applying for: Content Moderator Hi! I would like to be considered for this position because I am on almost every day and always check what has happened and what pages have been changed or added. I have been on here for a while, and I've been on Nitro Type even longer. I am fairly experienced with what is and what isn't supposed to be on pages. I can't really describe myself, but I am usually very serious, but I can pull out a funny side pretty often. I have a few edits and can be a leader when necessary. As a New Page Reviewer, I want help the wiki by deleting pages that are inappropriate/unnecessary when the need arises, and I want to talk to the staff about the team pages and delete the unnecessary pages when allowed permission to do so. User: Divedeep * Applying for: New Page Reviewer Hello. I am interested in this position because I am very supportive of this wiki, as I think it is a great place to find out things about Nito Type. I have been around on this wiki for a good while, and have done quite a few edits. I am on almost every day, with some exceptions of course. I have some experience in editing pages with bad grammar/punctuation and enjoy editing here. I asked for this fairly low time position because I don't have a whole lot of time to spend here, but I will be around almost every day. ~~~~ User: NellisNT * Applying for: Content moderator I am requesting this role because I do many things such as review content and make edits. I always check new or added content to the wiki and make changed if necessary. I am usually on the wiki every two hours at most. I have been on this wiki since about December but didn’t create an account sooner as I felt it was unnecessary. I enjoy being on the wiki and think it is a great place to find more information for myself and others. I am also involved in discussions on the wiki and involved in the Nitro Type community. ~~~~ User: TypingKing * Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hi, I am interested in this position because I am very active always looking through comments and commenting. I am on 3-4 times a day or about 2 hours. I use the wiki to find information and new NT items that have been leaked. I also enjoy fixing peoples grammar mistakes. I joined the wiki in December of 2015 on a different account. But left the wiki for a few years because it was going inactive. Now that it is back to being active I want to become a Discussions Moderator '''to make sure people stay safe. ~~~~~ User: Drgoodm Applying for: '''Content moderator Hello again I know that I will not get it but I wish I know i can not change your mind but please tell me on the wall how to become better and if you ever put me as moderator well thank you if not well next maybe I will get it. Thanks. Also please tell me when I can get the role because I think I’m capable of the role. User: Ghosttyper1 Applying for: Content moderator Hi, i am interested in this position because i am active every day. I am usually on this wiki for at least 4 hours per day. I use this wiki to find information and leaked NT items. I enjoy editing pages and fixing mistakes. I joined this wiki on September the 2nd 2019. I enjoy cooperating with the community. I have done 40 edits so far, i am the 3rd contributor of the week. Please tell when i get the role because i know i am capable for this role. ~~~~Category:Staff applications -Hi, but: 1. The New Page Reviewer has been merged to content moderator. 2. Just because you claim to know a lot about the topic does not mean you'll get the role. Staying active and make good contributions consistently to this community will. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 04:52, July 26, 2019 (UTC) User: Mloulou22 Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hello! I am very interested in the role of Discussions moderator. I believe that this role would be good for me since a lot of my posts on discussions have gone off-topic or many users were spamming and I wanted to lock the post or do something like that. However, I did not have the power to lock the post and people just kept on spamming or going off-topic. I like checking through the discussions and looking through to find something interesting. Even though I may only have about 10 to 15 edits, I have made a large amount of discussions posts. I hope that I can become a discussions moderator and that you will consider my application. Thank you for reading this paragraph.